The Air Conditioning
by Doctor'sGirl937
Summary: With the AC down, the Doctor finds a way to fix the problem and get closer to Rose. Rated T for fluff later!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to BBC or Doctor Who**_

* * *

Rose climbed out of bed. She had just had a great nights sleep on request from the Doctor. He told her that if she didn't get enough sleep they wouldn't go anywhere. So off to be she had gone. Rose walked to the control room, still half asleep and in her pajamas. She walked over to the pilot's seat and plopped down. The Doctor peaked around the console to see Rose.

"Good morning," he said with a smile as he bounded up to her. She leaned forward and let her head fall on the Doctors chest as she moaned a 'good morning' back to him. His hearts jumped when she hit him. "Oh come on. Go get dressed and I'll attempt to make you breakfast." said the Doctor. Not having to make breakfast was good enough for Rose, so she slowly got up from the chair and walk at a snail's pace back to her room.

* * *

There was a sudden bang that rang through every room in the TARDIS. Rose, now fully awake and dressed, ran to the kitchen to see what happened. When she opened the door, a gust of smoke filled her lungs. She made her way into the room, waving her hand to clear a path. Fire alarms started blaring their alarms. The sound of a fire extinguisher went off and the smoke slowly started to clear. She found the Doctor with the weapon in hand aiming it at the toaster.

"What happened in here," asked Rose puzzled.

"I was making toast. Then there was a bon fire. But I got it under control," he said as he put the extinguisher down and held up a chard piece of toast.

"What was that bang," Rose asked as she looked around, trying to find some reason for such a loud noise.

"That, I think, was the AC," said the Doctor.

"How can you kill the air conditioning with a toaster?" asked Rose as she watched the Doctor pull a chair from the table and take off the vent on the ceiling.

"The TARDIS is connected to everything," he said as he stuck his head in the AC shaft, feeling no flowing air, he came down and put the vent back on. "Defiantly the AC. Same thing happened to me years ago when I tried to make toast for Sarah Jane, " said the Doctor as he disposed of the black bread "probably will be another two to three days until I can get it fixed. You might want to go change into something that you will stay cool in. The time vortex's power heats up the TARDIS without the air conditioning running to keep it cool.

Rose smiled and started to leave, then she spun around to face the Doctor, "How is it you always find a way to break something or get into trouble?" she asked. He just smiled his usual full-teeth smile that answers everything. She grinned at his answer, then headed back to her room.

* * *

_**Please comment. Make a suggestion, I might use it in the coming chapters. I will post the next chapter in the very near future!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Can I help?

**I'll try to get the chapters up as quick as I can. I usually only get the weekends to publish, but I'll try my hardest.**

* * *

"How did you break a part of _your_ TARDIS with a toaster," the Doctor asked himself as he sat in the control room trying to fuse some wires with his sonic screwdriver "Out of all people it was you?!" The Doctor mumbled to himself. The TARDIS groaned. _Sorry old girl_, the Doctor thought,_ I'll get you fixed up soon. _

* * *

Rose walked out of her room, shutting the door behind her._ I hope this will work_, she thought. Rose had decided on a pink tank top with jean short shorts. She pulled her short blonde hair into a bun to get it off her neck as she wandered the hallways of the TARDIS. She made her way to the control room where she found the Doctor working under the floor panels. She stared at him, trying to recall the last time she had seen the Doctor in anything other than his usual pin-stripped suit. Nope, she hadn't. The Doctor had chosen to wear a navy blue t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and khaki cargo shorts.

"Mind if I help," asked Rose looking in the floor. The Doctor looked up at Rose and stared at her for a moment.

"Uh, no not at the moment. In just a second maybe," said the Doctor as he tried to pull himself into reality. He plunged back into the floor of the TARDIS, starting again with the wires. Rose walked over to the old pilot's chair a plopped down, waiting for her cue. She started fumbling with a mind puzzle the Doctor had given her recently. She had seen him complete it in under 10 seconds, but it has taken her 3 days to try to get close to solving it. Of coarse he could solve it incredibly fast, his mind was a trillion times better than hers.

"Rose can you press the green button right in front of you," the Doctor asked from his compartment waving his hand in her direction. Rose got up and pushed the button. There were sparks from the Doctor's direction and a clang of metal as the Doctor hit his head on the flooring.

"Doctor, are you ok," asked Rose as she trotted over to him.

"Yeah, just blew a fuse," he replied as he rubbed his head. "What does the screen say?" Rose hurried over to the screen on the console. It was all in Galifreyain. It took her a minute to figure out what it was say.

"It says the fourth energy converter in down."

"Ok. Hold on just a sec." A buzz from the sonic screwdriver went off. The Doctor popped out of the compartment and put the grate back on. "Off to the depths off the TARDIS," the Doctor said in a semi-creepy voice. Rose smiled and he ran past her a grabbed her hand, pulling her behind him as they wove through the TARDIS halls.

* * *

**Sorry this was a shorter one**.

Please comment any suggestions! Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
